Usagi's Struggles: The Bonding
by Serena530
Summary: Companion piece to Usagi's Struggles. The extended bonding scene between Usagi and Mamoru.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

The Bonding

 _ **Thursday**_ **: Day Eighteen continued…**

 _ **Late Evening**_

Mamoru opened the door to his apartment and carried Usagi inside. It had been clear after they left Minako's house that she was in too much pain to walk, which was something that alarmed him and made him think they may have waited too long.

He closed the door, bypassing the light switch, and carried her back into his bedroom since they would eventually end up there, and he didn't want to jostle her more by moving from one room to another. He gently placed her on his bed and placed her bag on the floor, which had her school bag stuffed inside so he wouldn't have to carry it separately.

As he took her shoes off he wondered how they were to begin. It was the one thing they had not planned for. And why should they have? It wasn't exactly something you planned for. You just let it happen.

This was different though. Usagi was in serious pain. Neither one of them had thought their first time together would be under such circumstances, so maybe they should have planned how to start.

He took his own shoes off and sighed as he joined his princess on the bed. As he watched her grimace, shift around, and stretch on the bed he wondered if he should have convinced her to do this on the moon.

"I honestly have no idea how to begin." He said as he shook his head. "You're obviously not going to enjoy it, and because you're not I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Do what you would if I wasn't in pain." Usagi said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Your touch is still giving me relief, and even though I'm in pain I'll still enjoy your kisses and touches." She assured him, hoping that the further along they got the less pain she would feel.

Mamoru nodded and thought if nothing else it would get him to relax since he was a bit nervous and anxious to stop her pain.

 _I need to just do what she said and stop thinking. She's my princess. I love her, and now I can show her in one of the best ways I can._ He decided as he pulled his shirt off, leaving him in just his pants and socks.

"Release your concealment." He told her softly since she had obviously been too preoccupied with her pain to think of it.

Usagi did so without a word and he watched the gold fade to moonlight as he pulled off her socks then his own. He then helped her sit up and removed her uniform top, carefully pulling her hair from it before slowly laying her back down. He put a hand on her face as he gently lay on top of her and brought his lips to hers.

Usagi returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, one arm around his neck and the other around his back, feeling more relief at all the skin contact and too distracted by her pain to feel any embarrassment at being topless.

Mamoru moved his hand from her face down her chest and along her side, spreading his fingers to feel more of her soft skin and provide her relief at the same time. The electric tingles they had gotten used to, skittering along his skin everywhere their skin touched. She was so soft and warm and he was enjoying the feel of her arms around him, holding him close.

He moved his lips from hers and spread kisses along her soft cheek down to her neck. He was hesitant to move further down her body, but he quickly berated himself. His princess was in pain and she needed his touch. He needed to make her feel pleasure to help make this work.

 _I'm the prince of the earth._ He reminded himself. _I'm her prince and I should be confident when I touch her. She's already told me she'll enjoy whatever I do._

With that in mind Mamoru moved from her neck, kissing down her shoulder, removing her bra strap as he went, and kissed along her chest. He brought up his other hand and removed her other bra strap and pulled until he exposed her breasts. He immediately wrapped his lips around one breast, suckling and swirling his tongue around as he gently grasped the other.

Usagi moaned softly as she felt the warm moistness of her prince's tongue on her. She had never thought of a guy touching her in such a way, at least not in this time. She had thought of what it would be like for Endymion to touch her that way many times in the past. He had touched her a little through her gown but that was all. She imagined he would have tried for more if they had been able to have more privacy.

She arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth and hand as she gently grasped the back of his head to hold him to her. She breathed haltingly, a combination of the sensations Mamoru was causing her to feel and the pain she was trying to ignore. She unconsciously clutched at his hair as a spasm of pain shot up her back, causing her to whimper.

Mamoru frowned internally as he sucked on his princess' breast. That was clearly a whimper of pain. He decided then to step things up. He couldn't afford to take things slow like he wanted to.

He moved back up and kissed her hard and squeezed her breast, trying to override the pain she was feeling with pleasure. As their tongues moved together he shifted between her legs and pressed himself against her. His body was already responding to their actions. There was no way he could touch her the way he was and not be affected. And what he was currently doing was only making his body react more.

Usagi automatically moved her legs, spreading them to make room for Mamoru, and gasped into his mouth at the sensation of his hips pressing against hers. Tingles formed from deep inside her and spread throughout her body. She couldn't describe the feeling to herself but she wanted to feel more of it. She pushed her hips up hoping he would understand and moaned softly in satisfaction as he responded in kind.

They soon set a rhythm, enjoying the pleasurable sensations and the movements that produced them. They shared opened mouthed kisses as their hands stroked and caressed up and down each other's body.

"More skin. I want to feel more skin." Usagi eventually whispered, and Mamoru responded by sitting up and taking her skirt off and then his pants.

Mamoru paused in his movements and looked from himself to her and shrugged before getting off the bed and taking his boxers and socks off as well. He got back on the bed and decided, since her bra was already almost off, to take her underwear and socks off as well.

Usagi laboriously sat up, slightly bashful to be naked in front of Mamoru, but not caring enough to cover up as she took her hair down from her odango's. She put the hair pins on the nightstand next to her, and turned her attention back to her prince.

They looked at each other, taking in each other's body with interest, before Mamoru pulled back the covers, knowing his girl well enough to know that if she wasn't in pain she would be embarrassed to be naked in front of him, not to mention modest.

Usagi rolled back slightly over the covers, into the pillows, and watched as he pulled the covers to the end of the bed before covering them with just the sheet.

Mamoru scooted over and pressed himself against his princess, wanting her to feel as much of his skin as possible to counteract the pain. He then kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked a leg over his.

It wasn't long before Mamoru rolled Usagi on her back, and got them back into their previous rhythm. He rubbed his length against her moist heat, feeling her back arch as she pressed her chest against his. He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed and sucked along her neck, idly following the delicate chain of her locket necklace, as he continued to rub himself against her increasingly wet heat.

Usagi panted as she held tightly to Mamoru. The pain was finally moving into the background as the pleasure she was feeling swirled through her body. She sighed as he slid his hand up her leg and gripped her thigh.

She loved the feel of his weight on top of her and his hands moving up and down her body. She loved even more the feel of his hips moving against hers, the feel of his hardness sliding against her. The sensation was so pleasurable that her body moved on its own, her legs spreading to maximize the amazing sensations coursing through her body.

Mamoru moved his lips back to Usagi's, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to dance with hers as he ground his hips into hers. After a few long moments of this he decided it was time he feel his princess from the inside since his body was screaming for more. He paused his movements, lifting his hips slightly before slowly pushing himself into her.

She tensed but he kept going, his mouth still moving with hers, hoping to distract her. She felt so hot and snug around him, but he loved the feeling. It was all he could do to continue to move slowly. He hit a barrier and immediately realized what it was since he wasn't all the way inside her. He pulled back slightly before slamming his hips against hers, quickly breaking through her barrier and seating himself completely inside her.

Usagi cried out, breaking their kiss as a sharp pain shot through her. It was nothing compared to what she had been feeling earlier, but it was unexpected and it still hurt, especially where it was located. The pain faded quickly though as she shifted beneath her prince, and she brought her lips back to his to continue where they paused and bring the pleasure back.

As Usagi kissed him Mamoru pulled his hips back slightly and pushed forward, thrusting into her, and groaned as the friction caused sparks to spread through his body. He grasped a breast and squeezed as he moved in long strokes inside her. As he thrust his hips he squeezed her breast, molding his fingers around her soft flesh, before he moved his hand up, caressing her neck before tangling his fingers in her silky moonlight hair.

As they moved together they slowly noticed a brightness behind their closed eyes. They broke away from their kiss and opened their eyes to see that they were glowing. Usagi's body and eyes were glowing a soft white, the crescent moon on her forehead having appeared at some point, standing out among the white, and Mamoru's body and eyes were glowing a soft gold.

Mamoru thought Usagi looked more beautiful than usual laying there glowing softly, her face rosy and her royal insignia winking at him. He smiled and brought his lips back to hers like a moth to a flame, unable to resist, as he began moving his hips again having paused at the appearance of their powers surfacing.

Usagi ran her fingers through Mamoru's hair as she returned his kiss. Her heart was racing, even more so, after seeing his beautiful blue eyes with the soft golden glow of his power shining from them. She arched her back, pressing her chest against his as she bent a leg and slid her foot along his leg. She felt him shudder and move a little faster and harder as he moved to press his face against the side of her neck, his breath bathing her neck as he panted.

She bit her lip and moaned as he paused briefly to grind his hips against hers before thrusting once again, her own hips trying to move with his to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

They were oblivious to the light of their powers growing brighter and brighter as their passion grew, filling the room, mixing together until they became a single creamy golden light. They were lost in their movements, in the feel of their shared pleasure, and focused on trying to reach for the relief their bodies craved.

Faster and faster their hips moved, their hands gripping and grasping at each other as their passion soared higher and higher, their power pulsing around them and seemingly bouncing off the walls in response. As their passion reached its pinnacle they cried out, their power exploding around them. Wave after wave rolled off them, passing through the walls and out into the city.

The creamy golden power retreated after a few moments, nearly snapping back into their bodies, causing Usagi and Mamoru to immediately pass out.


End file.
